


Un gelato sul Pier

by Nykyo



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Intorspettivo, One Shot, Romantico
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 18:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore lo ricordava in modo fin troppo distinto:  la prima volta che si era seduto su quel corrimano di legno segnato dal sale e dalle intemperie il vento era stato freddo e scostante.<br/>Lui l’aveva ascoltato soffiare via rumoroso e bisbetico.<br/>Brevi raffiche sprezzanti e intermittenti avevano scompigliato i suoi capelli e quelli di River.<br/>Refoli dispettosi e gelidi avevano fatto svolazzare le falde della sua giacca di tweed e l’avevano fatto sentire molto più ridicolo di quanto qualunque critica al suo abbigliamento fosse mai riuscita a fare nei molti secoli della sua lunga esistenza.<br/>River invece gli era sembrata bellissima, anche più del solito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un gelato sul Pier

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il [Writing Day](http://24hours-of-fun.livejournal.com/) con prompt: Gelato.  
> E per chi non lo sapesse e se lo stesse chiedendo il Pier è il parco giochi sul molo del littorale di Brighton ed è una vera e propria istituzione britannica.

**Un gelato sul Pier.**

 

Il Dottore lo ricordava in modo fin troppo distinto: la prima volta che si era seduto su quel corrimano di legno segnato dal sale e dalle intemperie il vento era stato freddo e scostante.  
Lui l’aveva ascoltato soffiare via rumoroso e bisbetico.  
Brevi raffiche sprezzanti e intermittenti avevano scompigliato i suoi capelli e quelli di River.  
Refoli dispettosi e gelidi avevano fatto svolazzare le falde della sua giacca di tweed e l’avevano fatto sentire molto più ridicolo di quanto qualunque critica al suo abbigliamento fosse mai riuscita a fare nei molti secoli della sua lunga esistenza.  
River invece gli era sembrata bellissima, anche più del solito.  
L’oro dei suoi ricci ribelli si era mostrato indomabile come non mai e lei aveva riso e riso, a voce troppo alta e sembrando più giovane e più fragile di quel che era solita mostrarsi.  
L’aveva preso in giro per tutto il tempo, in modo amorevole e intimo, canzonando i suoi goffi tentativi di mangiare uno sciocco cono gelato del tutto fuori stagione.  
Si era presa gioco di lui con affetto e aveva scherzato sul buffo ululato del vento che intanto si era messo a giocare e a infilarsi tra gli anfratti del molo e tra le attrazioni del luna park impacchettate in teli impermeabili di diversi colori.  
Il Dottore ricordava perfettamente sia il suono della risata di River sia il rumore della risacca di allora, così diverso da quello di adesso.  
Rammentava ogni cosa di quella gita a Brighton fin troppo simile all’appuntamento che avrebbero potuto organizzare due comuni terrestri e del tutto diversa dagli usuali e rocamboleschi incontri con River.  
Era stata River a volerlo e a organizzarlo.  
Aveva scelto Brighton, aveva deciso di andare in inverno e in una data e in un’ora del giorno in cui le giostre erano chiuse, i ristoranti e i locali erano semideserti e il Pier non era per niente affollato.  
Lui non le aveva domandato il perché.  
«Adoro i luna park» aveva detto mostrando un entusiasmo quasi infantile e fingendo che avesse senso fare una simile dichiarazione quando entrambi sapevano che non sarebbero potuti nemmeno salire a contemplare il mare dall’alto della famosa ruota panoramica.  
In effetti erano stati quasi soli sul molo e recuperare un cono gelato era stato un piccolo miracolo.  
Il Dottore non era stato in grado di resistere e, malgrado il freddo, ne aveva preso uno enorme, scegliendo i gusti a caso solo in base al colore e sperando di trovarlo più appetibile di una mela o di un piatto di fagioli con la pancetta.  
River aveva declinato la sua offerta di prenderne uno a sua volta.  
Ovviamente nel mangiare il suo lui era stato parecchio maldestro.  
Ricordava di essersi prodotto in un sacco di stupide smorfie – solo una metà delle quali era stata studiata ad arte per far ridere River ancora più forte – e di aver passato il tempo a rabbrividire ma di essere stato troppo caparbio per rinunciare e dichiararsi sconfitto.  
Rammentava di essersi anche procurato una vistosa macchia di melone sulla camicia e una non meno vistosa serie di macchie di panna sula punta delle scarpe un po’ impolverate.  
A differenza del solito quel giorno River non aveva voluto che lui rimanesse in ghingheri così come le si era presentato quando era andato a prenderla all’orario concordato.  
Era uscito dalla TARDIS sfoggiando una giacca nuova e un panciotto in tinta, nonché uno dei suoi cravattini preferiti – indossare il frak o lo smoking per una gita come quella era parso un po’ eccessivo perfino per i suoi standard – ma lei l’aveva spedito a cambiarsi insistendo perché indossasse i suoi soliti vestiti di tutti i giorni e ammonendolo di non farsi venire strane idee riguardo ai fez o a qualunque altro tipo di cappello. Nel farlo si era premurata di ricordargli che aveva una pistola ed era una tiratrice dalla mira infallibile. Era stata fin troppo convincente.  
Beh, se non altro esaudire anche quel desiderio di River aveva salvato il Dottore dal rovinare le sue scarpe da sera in vernice. Aveva sempre dubitato che la pelle verniciata e il gelato al fiordilatte andassero particolarmente d’accordo.  
Nemmeno il vento, a dirla tutta, era andato troppo d’accordo con il suo cono gelato.  
Alla fine però, dopo che in un modo o nell’altro il Dottore era riuscito a venirne a capo sino all’ultimo morso e all’ultima goffa leccata, le labbra di River erano state calde sulle sue e più dolci del sentore di crema che lui aveva avuto ancora sul palato.  
Era stato un bacio breve e fin troppo casto per provenire da River. Un bacio semplice e delicato.  
Il Dottore aveva avuto la tentazione di domandare di nuovo il perché della loro gita fuori stagione e di chiederle se stava bene e se le era capitato qualcosa che l’aveva turbata.  
Ma River gli era sempre assomigliata troppo perché lui potesse farle un interrogatorio su qualcosa che lei non avrebbe comunque confessato. Non aveva voluto costringerla a mentire. Inoltre a volte era davvero un vigliacco e preferiva non avere risposte.  
E poi aveva pensato che forse River aveva solo avuto voglia di essere e sentirsi normale, una volta tanto.  
Non c’era mai stato nulla di comune in loro, ma era stato bello, solo per un giorno, fingere che ci fosse.  
Era stato bello crederci e non ritrovarsi tra i piedi nulla, a parte le loro coscienze, che potesse spezzare l’illusione.  
Niente universi da salvare e nessun umano da soccorrere. Niente mondi da esplorare e nessun alieno da ridurre a più miti consigli.  
Per un giorno erano stati solo lui e River.  
Erano stati soltanto una coppia infreddolita che si era seduta sulla ringhiera di un molo a guardare le onde e i gabbiani e le grandi sagome inerti delle giostre impacchettate.  
Si erano stretti per tenersi caldo a vicenda e lui si era maledetto per il vizio che aveva in quella sua specifica incarnazione di non indossare mai né un soprabito né un cappotto.  
Si era detto che avrebbe potuto fare eccezione, una volta tanto, o almeno indossare un maglione come aveva fatto River che era sempre stata molto più previdente di lui.  
Ma aveva sorriso mentre rabbrividiva e si soffiava sulle mani intirizzite e un po’ appiccicose di gelato.  
Non era riuscito a evitarlo perché River gli aveva cinto la vita con un braccio e si era fatta più vicina, solleticandogli una guancia con i boccoli e rimbrottandolo di essere uno sciocco sconsiderato.  
Il tempo trascorso sul molto era stato solo un assaggio di tutto il resto della serata, ma per qualche motivo si era fissato nella memoria del Dottore più di ogni altra cosa.  
Per questo era tornato a Brighton una volta che tutto era finito davvero.  
River gli avrebbe detto che era uno sciocco sentimentale, e avrebbe avuto ragione.  
Era uno sciocco sentimentale che quando era giunto il momento di dire addio si era sentito troppo codardo e disperato per scrivere davvero la parola fine sul diario della loro storia.  
Aveva finto di poter correre anche senza di lei per non cedere di nuovo alla tentazione di fermarsi e non correre affatto.  
E per di più era uno stupido senza speranza che aveva creduto di poter guarire dopo essere finalmente riuscito a salutare River per l’ultima volta.  
Aveva sperato di trovare pace e si era detto che avrebbe fatto meglio a occuparsi solo di Clara.  
Lei era ancora così scossa per tutto quel che era successo prima a Trenzalore e poi anche dopo mentre vagavano nei meandri della lunga e tormentata avventura che la vita del Dottore era e sarebbe ancora stata e lui glielo doveva proprio. Peccato che per quanto si sforzasse di concentrarsi solo su Clara i suoi due cuori non volessero proprio saperne di risanarsi del tutto.  
A volte si sentiva come se in mezzo al suo petto, proprio tra l’uno e l’altro si fosse formato un piccolo ma tenace muro di ghiaccio.  
Clara riusciva a scioglierlo abbastanza da ottenere tutto l’affetto di cui lui era capace, ma non a sufficienza per farlo sentire di nuovo come ripulito e appena nato.  
Non al punto da lenire il dolore per il vuoto lasciato dall’assenza di River.  
Era andato a Brighton anche per quel motivo.  
Aveva scelto di ritornare al Pier in estate, perché si era convinto che se si fosse confuso in mezzo alla folla dei turisti si sarebbe sentito più solo ma forse sarebbe riuscito a evitare che lo spettro di River e l’eco delle sue risate di un tempo tornassero a visitarlo.  
Ovviamente si era sbagliato.  
Poteva vederla ancora. L’avrebbe vista sempre. L’avrebbe sempre sentita ridere mentre lo canzonava o poco prima di chinarsi per baciarlo.  
La vedeva in ogni persona con un sorriso stampato sul viso. Ne riconosceva i capelli arruffati dal vento perfino nell’incresparsi delle onde sul bagnasciuga. Le forme morbide delle nuove all’orizzonte gli ricordavano il suo profilo o la curva tenera e accogliente dei suoi seni. Se chiudeva gli occhi il suono della risacca sussurrava il suo nome – quello vero che nessun altro poteva conoscere – e lo faceva con la voce di River allegra ma anche un po’ arrochita da emozioni nascoste e tenute a bada.  
Il Dottore non voleva ascoltare ma era incapace di alzarsi e andar via, voltandole di nuovo le spalle.  
Se solo avesse portato Clara con sé distrarsi sarebbe stato più facile.  
Non sarebbe stato giusto, però. Le aveva giurato – e una parte del suo animo l’aveva giurato anche al ricordo di Martha – che lei non sarebbe mai stata solo un riempitivo e che non avrebbe semplicemente preso il posto di un fantasma.  
Gli pareva che le sue promesse nascessero sempre già infrante, però intendeva tentare di tenere fede almeno a quella. Era disposto a provarci con tutte le sue forze.  
Forse doveva solo dire addio a River con ancora più impegno. Anche se era così difficile e lui odiava così tanto gli addii.  
Clara comunque era rimasta a casa e lui era andato a sedersi sul molo da solo a capo chino e con un inutile cono multigusto stretto tra le dita nervose.  
Aveva preso un gelato soltanto perché era un piccolo modo in più per tormentarsi e ne era assolutamente consapevole.  
Era giusto così, aveva tutti i motivi per punirsi e rammentare a se stesso cosa aveva perduto.  
Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato, né come fosse volato via, attimo dopo attimo, trascinato da una lievissima brezza molto più calda e dolce del vento contro il quale lui e River avevano camminato abbracciati in un grigio giorno d’inverno.  
Quando il bambino gli si fermò accanto e lo tirò per la manica lo notò a malapena.  
«Signore, signore attento, ti si è sciolto tutto il gelato sui piedi.»  
Doveva essere vero perché si sentiva le dita umide e appiccicose e aveva la curiosa impressione che un po’ di crema o di pistacchio stessero lentamente colando giù anche dai suoi occhi e che scivolassero lungo le guance lasciando due piccole scie dal sapore incongruo e salato.  
Sì, il bambino aveva ragione, ma il gelato non era importante. Non mentre le ali spalancate di un grosso gabbiano gli sorridevano beffarde, proprio come avrebbero fatto le labbra di River e il Dottore la ascoltava mormorare ancora una volta il suo nome tra un gorgoglio e l’altro delle piccole onde vivaci.

 


End file.
